


I Have Seen Giants Fall

by GreyMichaela



Series: Remember [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, It's my god-given duty to take jabs at Sid's mustache, M/M, Mild Angst, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: Geno lifts his head. His eyes are black in the dark kitchen, and he licks his swollen lips. “You got hat trick.”“Yeah, but we still lost,” Sid says, and it stings, it will never not sting, the frustration and exhaustion of coming so close but having it snatched from their grasp.“Hat trick, Sid,” Geno repeats. “I’m want to blow you on the bench.”





	I Have Seen Giants Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sid's incredible hatty against the Avs on 11/28/18.
> 
> This is a work of fiction about real people, standard disclaimers apply, please hit the back button if you know anyone in this fic.
> 
> Someone asked for a followup, so here ya go. *throws porn at you and runs*

Sid gets a natural hat trick in their game against the Avalanche, singlehandedly tying the score. It’s not enough—they still lose, and Sid seethes on the plane ride home, going back over the plays in his head, what they should have done differently, how he could have fixed things.

Geno doesn’t say much, but Geno rarely talks after losses, and everyone’s learned to leave him alone and let him sulk.

Still, Sid is surprised when Geno follows him home. He steps out of his car and Geno crosses the courtyard to box him in against it. Sid leans back along the cold steel and glass and Geno lowers his head to kiss him.

Sid is never going to get tired of this, not if he lives to be a hundred and kisses Geno every day of their life together. He takes hold of Geno’s lapels and allows himself to sink into it, letting Geno dip inside and take possession of his mouth in slow, gentle sweeps. 

Geno is warm, but the car is cold, and Sid eventually shivers. Geno stops, makes a regretful noise, and pulls Sid up the steps into the house.

Inside the warmth, Geno kicks his shoes off and hangs up his coat, then advances on Sid with purpose in his eyes.

Sid can’t help but laugh as Geno snakes his arms around his waist and pulls him in, attacking his neck with teeth and tongue.

“Where—God, Geno—where is this coming from?” he manages after a minute, when Geno shows no signs of letting up.

Geno lifts his head. His eyes are black in the dark kitchen, and he licks his swollen lips. “You got hat trick.”

“Yeah, but we still lost,” Sid says, and it stings, it will never not sting, the frustration and exhaustion of coming so close but having it snatched from their grasp.

“Hat trick, Sid,” Geno says. “I’m want to blow you on the bench.”

Sid loses his breath for a second at that mental image. “Jesus,” he whispers.

“So good,” Geno murmurs, and kisses Sid’s throat again. “So strong, so fast. So beautiful, my Sid. All mine.” He tugs Sid’s shirt aside and sets his teeth in the tendon of his shoulder, biting down lightly.

Sid shudders. “Bed,” he says, and drags Geno upstairs.

In the bedroom, Geno drops to his knees in front of him with a graceless thump that makes Sid wince.

“G, your  _ knee—” _

“I’m fine,” Geno interrupts, hands already busy on Sid’s belt buckle. “Wanna blow you, Sid, shut up.”

Sid huffs a laugh and obeys, tracing Geno’s features with reverent fingers as Geno gets his pants down around his thighs and pulls out his dick. He loves everything about Geno’s face—the way the tip of his nose gets pink in the cold or when he’s upset, the dimple that flashes when he smiles, the jut of his jaw.

Geno on the ice is a force to be reckoned with, a tsunami or hurricane bowling over everything in his path. He’s not graceful, not particularly fleet-footed, but his power and strength always leave Sid breathless.

Now though, on his knees in front of Sid, he’s oddly delicate, long fingers wrapping around Sid’s length to stroke him in a perfect drag of pleasure. Sid hisses, hunching forward and cupping his hands around Geno’s skull, not demanding anything but just needing the connection.

Geno’s mouth, too, is soft and slow when he takes Sid inside, tongue working the underside as he keeps stroking in counterpoint.

The wet heat and the friction pull tiny noises from Sid’s throat and he curls in, caressing Geno’s face, running his thumb over Geno’s lips where it’s wrapped around Sid’s shaft. The pleasure is building in Sid’s belly, hot and sweet like molasses flooding his veins. Geno shifts his weight and Sid catches a glimpse of his erection pressing against his zipper.

Sid groans, hips jerking. 

Geno pulls back, hand still busy as he looks up at Sid and says, “Can fuck my mouth, Sid, it’s okay.”

_ “Fuck,” _ Sid gasps, and Geno swallows him back down but then stops, Sid’s cock bumping the back of his throat. He waits until Sid gets the message and begins to move, cradling Geno’s head and thrusting, slowly at first but gathering speed until he’s fucking in and out, heat coiling at the base of his spine.

Geno’s eyes are closed, one hand on Sid’s hip and the other fumbling at his own belt, until he gets it open and manages to free his cock. 

“G, I’m gonna—” Sid says through his teeth.

Geno hums and tightens his grip on Sid’s hip, and Sid chokes on a groan as he comes in Geno’s mouth and Geno swallows every last drop, throat working around Sid’s cock until Sid twitches and pulls away, overstimulated.

He staggers to the bed and collapses onto it, legs like rubber. He can hear Geno getting up, taking off his clothes, and then he’s there, crawling up Sid’s body to kiss him. Sid can taste himself in Geno’s mouth, bitter and sharp, and he wraps his arms around Geno’s neck, suddenly overwhelmed.

“Okay?” Geno murmurs, kissing along his jaw.

Sid nods silently.

“Good,” Geno says, and sucks lightly at the bolt of Sid’s jaw, teeth scraping over the skin. “Want you to fuck me. Think you can?”

Sid stiffens, cock twitching. “G—”

Geno lifts his head. His eyes are mischievous. “Not up to it?”

“Fuck you,” Sid retorts. “I’m not twenty anymore, you know. It may take me a few minutes, is all.”

“Can wait,” Geno says, going back to exploring Sid’s jaw and down his throat. “Waited this long.”

Sid’s breath catches and he pulls Geno back up into another kiss. “I love you,” he says against his mouth. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

He can feel Geno’s lips curve in a smile.

“Would wait longer, for you,” he murmurs. He lifts his head and his eyes go mischievous again, a wicked sparkle in them. “Just like I’m wait for you shave this—” He flicks Sid’s mustache with one finger and Sid gasps in outrage.

“I look  _ dashing, _ asshole!”

Geno rolls his eyes, tongue peeking between his teeth the way it always does when he’s trying to fight the smile. “You look like perv, Sid. Like have windowless van and offer candy to children.”

“Oh, you are so going to regret that,” Sid says, and rolls them.

He ends up triumphant on top, gripping Geno’s ribs with his knees when Geno tries to heave him back off. 

“Take it back,” Sid says.

“No.”

Sid pokes him in the ribs, tightening his grip as Geno bucks. “Take it back!”

“No!”

Sid growls and goes to work in earnest, dancing his fingers up and down Geno’s sides as Geno squawks and twists, folding up in helpless laughter. 

“Perv,” he says breathlessly, trying and failing to catch Sid’s wrists. “Dirty old man.”

Sid can barely hold back the laughter, but he manages to scrunch his face into something resembling a scowl and redoubles his efforts until they’re both panting.

“It’s—for a good—cause,” he manages, pinning Geno’s hands to the mattress.

“I’m give double to charity if you shave,” Geno counters, and then he rolls his hips up and his erection nudges Sid’s ass and Sid forgets what they were bickering about.

He bends to kiss him and it’s rough and desperate, laughter and love thrumming in his veins as Geno opens to him willingly.

“You’re such an asshole,” Sid pants when he tears himself away. “I don’t know why I love you.”

Geno stretches, face smug. “Because I’m have big dick.”

This startles Sid into laughter. “Your dick was the  _ least _ of the reasons why I fell for you.” He reaches behind him, runs a thumbnail up the shaft for the way Geno jerks. “But it’s a perk.”

“Lube, Sid,” Geno says, and Sid leans across him to retrieve it.

He’s off-balance and not expecting Geno to shove upward, rolling him in a flurry of limbs to land on top with a triumphant noise.

Sid pushes back but Geno’s got a secure hold and he barely even sways, smirking down at him.

“Thought—ah—you wanted me to fuck you?” Sid says, voice unsteady.

“Can do like this,” Geno points out. He reaches the nightstand without shifting his weight and snags the lube. “I’m want to ride you.” He pours lube onto his fingers and slides his hand under himself, frowning in concentration.

It’s the hottest thing Sid’s ever seen, Geno opening himself up braced over Sid’s body, a flush crawling up his long throat as he moans, and Sid’s cock is fully onboard with the proceedings, arousal humming through his veins.

Sid swallows hard, hand creeping up Geno’s thigh toward his groin. “I want—can I—”

Geno nods, eyes closed, and Sid slips a finger inside his hole next to Geno’s fingers, tight and slick with lube. Geno whimpers, and Sid twists his wrist, pressing deeper. It’s velvet soft, blood-hot and clinging to Sid’s finger as he explores. He brushes something hard and bumpy and Geno stiffens, his cock blurting pre-come onto Sid’s belly.

“That good?” Sid breathes. 

Geno nods, mouth half-open. His face is red, eyes squeezed shut, and he’s breathing hard, pushing down onto Sid’s finger and his own. He’s beautiful, and Sid says so, stroking his thigh with his free hand.

“Now,” Geno says, pulling his fingers out. He adds more lube and slicks up Sid’s cock in sloppy, quick movements that make Sid’s breath catch. Then he’s lining up and sinking down and Sid’s groan is ripped from his chest at the molten heat gripping his shaft.

“Fuck,  _ fuck,” _ he chants as Geno works his way down, rolling his hips, teeth sunk into his lower lip. “G, god, you’re—”

Geno’s lips quirk. “Good, yes?” he rasps, and Sid takes heart in the fact that Geno sounds as wrecked as Sid feels.

“Better,” Sid says. He can’t help pushing up, sinking a little further in as Geno arches his back and moans.

Then he’s all the way in and Geno’s settling his weight across Sid’s hips, hands flat on Sid’s stomach.

Breathless silence falls and Geno meets his eyes. He smiles, dark and wicked, and moves. Sid’s brain shorts out, unable to focus on anything except the sweet jolts of pleasure that ripple up his spine, the feel and weight of Geno rising and falling above him, everything tight and hot and perfect.

He frees one hand from its death grip on Geno’s thigh and wraps it around Geno’s cock. He’s unsteady, his rhythm off, but Geno doesn’t seem to mind. He throws his head back, exposing the long line of his throat, and groans.

“Sid, Sid,” he pants, hips working steadily.

“Yeah,” Sid says nonsensically. He tightens his grip and Geno reaches down, covers his hand with his own huge one, and they work his cock together as Geno swivels his hips on a filthy grind. 

All too soon, Sid can feel his orgasm building, pressure at his spine burgeoning outward until he can’t breathe, all his senses taken over by Geno clenching around him, fucking himself deep on Sid’s cock.

“Close,” he manages to gasp, and Geno nods and speeds up.

It’s too much. The pressure snaps and Sid cries out, arching up off the bed as he spurts in heavy pulses deep in Geno’s core. Geno clamps down around him and Sid is vaguely aware of wet heat striping his belly as Geno groans raggedly and collapses forward.

Sid lets himself float, stroking Geno’s shoulders and arms absently. They lost, but he has Geno. Geno loves him. They’ll play better next time.

Geno presses a sloppy kiss to Sid’s throat. “You’re shave December first, yes?” he mumbles.

Sid can’t help the laugh that bubbles up. “Fuck you,” he says through his giggles, and Geno laughs against his throat, shoulders shaking. 

They’re going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [Please shave, Sid.](http://greymichaela.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title of this and first in the series are from Remember, by Lauren Daigle.


End file.
